With Just a Pinch of Nutmeg
by moxifloxi
Summary: Derek and Angie seemed destined for one another, so why aren't they together? What if they just need a little push to start something potentially wonderful? Derek x Angie fluff because why not, it's not like Atlus hasn't teased this ship extensively in their own games. Trauma Center and Trauma Team are owned by Atlus, not by me, obviously.


**Hello all!**

**So I'm not exactly a regular fanfic writer, but I love me some Trauma Center, especially now that I've finally gotten around to playing UTK2. The gameplay was really fun, which is expected since it's Trauma Center, but the teasing of Derek x Angie was very strong with this game, which is what inspired me to write this chapter. I plan to write at least two more chapters, maybe more if this is received well. **

**It goes without saying, but spoiler alert for several of the Trauma Center games. There may also be canonical errors because it has been a few years since I watched the Game Grumps play Second Opinion and when I played New Blood. Forgive me for any canonical inconsistencies! :)**

* * *

Six months have passed since the threat of Neo-GUILT had been stopped. Caduceus has fully recovered and continued its activities as a leading medical research organization. Dr. Derek Stiles and nurse Angie Thompson have been traveling the world, continuing in their pursuit of advancing medical practice.

In the early afternoon, a Boeing 737 lands in Angeles Bay, having flown for 12 hours from China. At the airport terminal, Derek and Angie walk out. Derek yawns repeatedly, having just woken up at the end of the flight.

Angie looks at Derek and says, "Dr. Stiles, I warned you about sleeping so late in the flight! You look really jet-lagged."

Derek, still only half-awake, mumbles, "It'll be fine, I'm totally awake, no problem here…"

Angie reaches out and pinches Derek's cheek. He winces and says, "Hey, that hurts!"

Angie lets go of his cheek and says, "Well, if we're going to go visit everyone, we certainly wouldn't want you to be taking a nap on them, would we?"

Derek frowns and groans, "Yeah, I know…"

The pair walk to the luggage return and separate to find their belongings. While looking for her luggage, Angie smiles and thinks to herself, "_well, for how careless he is, he does look kind of cute when he's asleep."_

Derek walks over to Angie, having found his luggage first. "I'm ready to go whenever you are, Angie."

Angie wakes up from her daydreaming and stammers, "O-oh, uh, yeah, I think I see my bag down there, I'll go grab it." Derek, still waking up, doesn't notice her stammering.

The two, with luggage in tow, walk out of the airport. They call for a taxi and ask the driver to take them to the Caduceus USA medical center.

"Absolutely," says the driver, "we'll be about 30 minutes."

Derek and Angie put their luggage in the trunk of the taxi and have a seat. Looking out at the bay area, Derek says, "after being out of the country for so long, it's sure nice to come back to somewhere familiar every once in awhile."

Angie nods, "Yeah, it feels like it's been forever since we last saw everyone, back when we were still dealing with Neo-GUILT. I wonder how they've been doing?"

"I'm sure they've been busy since all the work that was passed off to the Hands of Asclepius has been reassigned to Caduceus now."

The pair sits in silence for the rest of the drive. They both watch the city as they pass through, and reminisce on their journey together since they first met at Hope Hospital. Half an hour passes and they arrive at Caduceus. They pay the driver and retrieve their luggage before walking in. After showing their credentials, not that they really needed to, they walk to the office area where they find Dr. Tyler Chase and Nurse Leslie Sears.

"Hey, look who it is!" says Tyler, "How's it going, Derek, Angie?"

"I'm doing well, it's good to see you, Tyler!" Derek says as he fist-bumps Tyler.

"Angie!' Leslie shouts as she hugs Angie.

"It's great to see you too!" Angie says as she hugs Leslie back.

The group catches up about what they've all been up to for the past half year, they talk about what Caduceus has been doing while Derek and Angie were abroad, and so forth. Leslie says, "Well, we have to get back to work, but if you want to go catch up with Director Hoffman, he should be in his office at the moment."

"I think we'll do that," replies Derek, "we'll see you guys later!"

As Derek and Angie walk off to Director Hoffman's office, Tyler whispers to Leslie, "I can't believe those two aren't together yet!"

Leslie whispers back, "I know! For how much time those two spend together you would think…"

Tyler pauses, and then grins, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Leslie grins back, "If it involves setting up something between those two, then yes."

Tyler thinks for a second, "Is this unprofessional? Would it really be okay if those two started dating since they're doctor and assistant?"

Leslie shrugs, "If Dr. Kasal and Cybil could get together, why not them? If you ask me, Derek and Angie are destined for one another."

Tyler pulls out his phone and begins sending a text to Derek, Leslie begins sending one to Angie.


End file.
